Before You Fall
by GallagherGirls13BYE1DTS
Summary: Gallagher Girls, Colleen and Maddie, lost on a CoveOps assignment to the band Before You Exit. Then, they go on an exchange and realize how difficult love really is. This story also includes Zach and Cammie as well as mentioning othe Galagher Girls and some ne ones too. Moral of the story: Look "Before You Fall"


_**Chapter 1: Colleen's POV:**_

The moment Solomon called us down to the Grand Hall at 5:00AM, I knew something was up. I mean, he should know better than to wake up an entire sophomore class of spies at this ungodly hour! After we walked down the staircase and saw 15 luggage bags, I'm pretty sure we were all thing the same thing: COVE-OPS TRIP! Then, we wondered why there were only 15 suitcases when there was a class of 70 sophomores.

"Ladies, you are all here because your class will being going on a mission so difficult that only 15 were believed to be worthy. This is something that very few spies are ever able to do. The following ladies are being tailed by some of the most brilliant spies known today," Solomon explained. I'm pretty sure that the beginning of his speech troubled us all, but when we learned that all we had to do was lose a tail, everyone sighed in relief.

"Cammie Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Tina Walters, Anna Fetterman, Mick Morrison, Kim Lee, Elizabeth Sutton, Madelaine Haney, Ryann Spence, Grace Douglas, Colleen Weber, Lynette Massott, and Claire Smith are the only people permitted to go on this assignment," Mrs. Morgan, our headmistress, told us. I was glad to be chosen for this assignment, although I already knew I would be allowed to participate. After all, I am the second best operative here. Cameron Morgan, the famous "Chameleon", is the only one ranked higher than me. She is one of my best friends, along with Bex, Liz, Macey, Claire, Ryann, and Maddie, and is a natural pavement artist.

"My sorces tell me that we are getting tailed by assassins and Gallagher wants to see if we can survive anything…" I heard Tina to Anna.

"Looks like we've got some competition, girls. Are you guys ready to kick some butt?" Maddie, my best friend, who is more like my twin than anything else, asked the 13 other operatives that stood before us.

"Of course," Cammie stated, "We were trained to be prepared for anything and this is no different. We are going to split into our normal groups and then divide and conquer halfway through."

"Do you really think that is the best idea? Last time we went out on a town mission, Tina and Anna started arguing over whether or not One Direction was better than The Wanted and they tripped over some lady's dog and got compromised," I said, knowing that they would be better off alone.

"Okay then, Anna you go with Kim and Tina you can go with Mick. Happy now, Col?"

"I am very pleased; thanks so much for asking, Cams," I replied sarcastically. We may be friends, but it will always be a competition between us.

"That's enough, ladies. Go pack and be ready to leave at 3:00 tomorrow morning," Solomon told us before he left.

~Time skip-3:00AM the next morning~

As we entered the helicopter, I almost collapsed. Maddie and Ryann had woken me up at 2:00AM to pick out "suitable outfits" and to do last minute packing. Maddie also insisted on sneaking down to the kitchen to eat breakfast before everyone. Luckily, the chef here loves us and he made us delicious nutella waffles.

~Two Hours, Forty-Three Minutes, and Twelve Seconds Later~

I woke up as we slowly began our decent. I jumped up, hoping to be able to look out a helicopter window, but soon came to the conclusion that whatever place we were at was a mystery because all windows were completely black. Three minutes and seven seconds later, a blindfold was wrapped around my head and I heard Mr. Solomon oven my shoulder saying, "Calm down Ms. Weber, you cannot know our location yet." I guess he must have sensed my panic and my sudden urge to flip him over my shoulder. I honestly did not calm down at all, especially when we got escorted from our cozy helicopter to a cramped van. I guess that is natural for an operative, but I swear that I almost hit Maddie when she scared me by asking, "Colleen, where are we," from beside me.

"I have no idea, Mads, but I hope we get out soon or else I might go insane and murder you all," I stated calmly, even though everyone knew that I was capable of doing just that.

"Alright girls, we have arrived. Take off your blindfolds," Solomon commanded as the van stopped exactly five hours later.

As we took of the blindfolds, we had to squint against the surprising amount of light in the van. I was in awe. The sides of the vans were covered in panels of monitors and headsets. By the time all of us had managed to stop gawking and turn around, Solomon was gone. All that was left was a note saying to, "Meet him in the twilight zone at 5:00." At first we were very confused, but then we realized that we were in Disney World. We then exited the van and split up into our groups. Maddie came over and joined me. It was now about 11:00, so we had 6 hours to get there. That was plenty of time.

~Three Hours Later~

Maddie and I were still wandering around, because we hadn't seen any tails. We decided to not follow the original plan, because we always spot tails better as a pair. So, while the others split up, we remained where we were and headed over to an ice-cream stand to get Maddie a "Mickey Bar" and to get me a "Mickey: Cookies & Cream Ice-Cream Sandwich." As we stepped up to the stand, I checked to see if anyone was following us in the reflection of the metal. I spotted a man who had been previously wearing a cheesy Hawaiian tee-shirt and a straw hat, but had not changed into a Panthers hat and a Mickey shirt. After pointing him out to Maddie, she had told me that she had seen him in a completely different disguise at the entrance of the part.

We knew that we lost that tail about two and a half hours later by the "Toy Story Mania" ride. As we circled around the left side of the park, we passed the "American Idol Experience" and noticed that three boys with guitars were asking to audition, but were told that it was closed for the day, but were also informed of a spot by "Rock N' Roller Coaster" that they could play at. Then they began walking in the same direction we were in order to get there. Once Maddie and I had checked for tails, we decided to split up. I walked up to the boys, hoping that being seen with civilians would give me a good cover.

Immediately, a brown-haired boy with gorgeous eyes said, "Hi, I'm Riley. What can we do for you?"

Blushing, I replied, "Well, my older sister and I lost each other after exiting 'Tower of Terror' and I'm scared that something will happen to me. I get easily terrified and she forced me on that ride and then suddenly disappeared. Would you mind walking me back to look for her? I don't really want to be alone at the moment."

"Of course we can walk you there. We are actually heading in the same direction. We managed to book a gig at a ride just down that path," Riley said, looking genuinely concerned. He appeared to be around my age, so the fact that he is really sweet would be extremely attractive if he wasn't a civilian. I'm sure the headmistress doesn't want a repeat of last semester when Cammie snuck out to see a "townie."

"Thanks so much. I really appreciate it."

It took 15 minutes to get there, because one of Riley's brothers, Toby, was having a hard time carrying his guitar. Apparently, he was younger than us and wasn't as capable of carrying heavy objects. I am pretty sure that even _Grace and Liz_ couldv'e carried that guitar, and they were both better on the Research Track. After telling them that I had spotted my sister reentering the gift shop, they left and I snuck around the back of the ride and soon encountered an aggravated Solomon.

"Hello, sir. As you can tell I made it on time, tail-free," I stated happily, waiting to be congratulated by him.

"No, you did not, Ms. Weber. Come on out, Riley," Solomon stated. I gasped as I turned, realizing that I had failed…TO A BOY!


End file.
